Women, makeup artists and esthetic professionals use a variety of cosmetic products that are produced in various shapes and sizes. As used herein, the term cosmetic refers to any substance which enhances or promotes the appearance or beauty of the human body. Many cosmetic products are large and bulky and take up a significant amount of space in current cosmetic cases, makeup bags or handbags, while other products are small and easily misplaced amongst items inside of handbags, cosmetic cases or storage drawers. Traditionally, cosmetic cases have been used to organize, secure, transport and store various cosmetic items such as mascara, lipstick, brushes, lip gloss, lip liner, eye liner, tweezers, curlers, powders, blush, eyeshadows, creams, skin-care and other related and similar products. Likewise, conventional clutch cases have served the purpose of transporting personal items such as keys, cell phones, credit cards, driver's licenses, coins and cosmetics. Although there are a myriad of conventional cosmetic organizers and clutch cases currently available, there are none the currently combine the two features of a fashionable rigid frame clutch case accessory with a functional cosmetic organizer.
Generally, clutch cases have an interior compartment that is used to store minimal items such as phones, makeup or toiletries. These items are placed loosely in the clutch case, due to lack of compartments, thus allowing personal items be juggled around causing items to be broken, disorganized and tangled. As a result, disorganized, broken and leaking cosmetics can cause damage to the handbag or storage area and other items contained therein. Difficulties arise when trying to quickly retrieve stowed items from the clutch case. Also, users are forced to carry unnecessary or bulky items such as a mirror, in a separate bag due to lack of useable space. Another common shortcoming of existing clutch cases is the lack of space to be able to fit a plurality of items, namely the inability to fit most cosmetics due to the bulkiness of cosmetic items—namely powder, blush, eye shadows, bronzers and so forth. As a result, designers have taken several conventional approaches to address such shortcomings. One existing approach is a cosmetic organizer with generic compartments to accommodate bulky cosmetic items. Another approach is to provide a clutch case with limited compartments accommodating a minimal range of cosmetics, if any. Yet another type of standard case includes predetermined recesses or compartments that only allow cosmetic products that fit its specific form. These types of devices do not allow for various brands or sizes of cosmetics and the preset locations disallow repositioning or relocating. Lastly, current magnetic palettes work well for adhering cosmetic pans, but there are drawbacks which limit the use of other cosmetics products outside of cosmetic pans, therefore not allowing for other bulk cosmetic items used in congruence with the metal pans, e.g. applicator brushes, sponges, mascaras and such. For example, the use of the eye shadow inside a cosmetic pan cannot be used without an eyeshade applicator, thus forcing the user to tote the applicator along in a separate container. Also, current magnetic palettes in prior art, cannot be transported on their own without being placed inside another objects, such as other makeup cases, for transport.
There is therefore a need for a cosmetic carry case which overcomes these and other deficiencies with the prior art. Prior art does not specifically provide a carry case for cosmetics which, besides being a travel carry case, provides a fold-down mirror for hands-free makeup applications, a customizable magnetic palette for a plurality of cosmetic pans, securing bands for plurality of necessary accessories, and functions as clutch purse and portable travel vanity.